


Scattered Moments

by Jeneral2885



Series: Jessika Pava & Poe Dameron, Jess & Rey, BB-8 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wing, B-Wing, F/M, Mon Calamari Cruiser, Other, X-Wing, Y-Wing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: A Sequel to "Darkness Rises" and "Dress Dinner and Dance". Jessika Pava and Rey are reunited with the Resistance. But the First Order strikes out, leaving not physical but emotional damage. At the same time, leadership and political quarrel threaten to end the Resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

_Author’s notes_

_If you haven’t read “Dress, Dinner and Dance” and “Darkness Rises” please do so and review the chapters. This story will make more sense if you read the former and latter._

_I will try to reveal answers I left in the final chapter in “Darkness Rises” as much as I can in this chapter_

_I note I used “real world” swear words in “Darkness Rises” (something which I detest to use in fanfiction but they were needed). Having discovered Star Wars curses and swearing, especially “kriff”, it will appear in this and future Star Wars fanfictions of mine_

_PS: Am not a medical doctor, so the stuff described in the first part may be inaccurate._

 

_PPS: My heartfelt condolences to the family of the later Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds._

 

**Medical Centre**

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

**Several Standard Days later**

 

Poe Dameron burst into the medical centre his hair all uncombed despite having just used the refresher minutes ago. Tapping a nearby panel, a barrier drew up to expose a Bacta tank. Drawing closer, the tank was filled by a single figure, clad in a loose one-piece white, slightly translucent gown. Poe moved even closer to the tank and pressed his lips then his whole face again the Plexis glass.

 

“Jess, Jessika,” he called out to the figure inside the tank. “Jessika Pava.” The young starfighter  pilot remain unconscious and her body just moved at a slow pace in the healing fluid. “Jess…Lieutenant Commander…”

 

“Commander Dameron,” a new voice called and Poe spun around to see Major Harter Kalonia in a medical gown. “Did I give you permission to be here?”

 

“Uh no…but….” Poe turned slightly red with a guilty look.

 

“You may out rank me and may be the leader of all Starfighter pilots, but this is my sanctuary,” Kalonia continued with her stern voice. Then suddenly, she relaxed, walked over patted him.

 

“How is she Doc? How long more before…”

 

“Poe, she fell unconscious, most likely due to excessive lethargy or due to some mistreatment during her captivity. She responded were to the drugs I gave her but Bacta treatment takes time…” Suddenly the panel next to the Bacta cylinder started beeping, shocking the two of them.

 

“Oh Force!” Poe yelled. “What’s going on?!” Doctor Kalonia ignored him as she punched numerous button and pulled levers on the Bacta tank controls but the lights still flashed and the machine beep. Just as Poe started sweating profusely, they both noticed Jessika floating upward in the tank without any movement of her limbs. Suddenly, that young female Starfighter pilot eye’s started to blink. “Oh my…” Poe couldn’t help but drop to the ground in relief.

_A while later…_

 

Having showered and properly combed his hair, Poe entered another part of the medical centre. Flashing a card to the medical droid, it punched in a code, allowing him to enter the ward, which had just one occupant.

 

“Jes…” before Poe could complete his call the figure on the bed stared at him with a blank expression. “Who are you?” she said in a robotic voice?

 

“Hey, it’s Poe Dameron, remember me? I’m you senior commanding officer.”

 

“Who are you…”

 

“Oh Kriff, Doc!” Poe called then suddenly Jess’ head shook and she called, “How ya doin’ sir, I mean Poe.”

 

“Jessika Pava, don’t you dare try that on me ever again,” Poe shook his finger at her. He then reached over and gave her a hug. “Glad to have you back safe and sound.”

 

“Yeah…ow, Poe, my arm still aches,” Jess replied. Suddenly, a rotating sound came and then a series of beeps. “BB-8!” both of cried as the spherical droid extended a tripod to lift itself up. “Beewowbep!”

 

“Aw, I’m fine BB-8,” Jess patted the droid’s head, although she wasn’t sure of the dorid’s questions. BB-8 then turned to Poe and whistled a couple of beeps before the little droid rolled out of the room.

 

“What…ahem, was that?” Jess asked with a cough.

 

“Oh, nothing much,” Poe replied, sitting down next to the bed and passing her a cup of water. “Just really glad to have you back. Did they…”

 

“If you want a whole story Poe, maybe later. To cut it short, yeah, I got banged up a bit but am ok now.”

 

**Snoke’s Hideout**

**Unknown Location**

**The same time**

 

At that moment, Kylo Ren, born as Ben Solo, was literally being banged up by dozens of Dar Side Force-induced aggressive pushes again super hard stone walls. The young fallen Jedi was not only being thrown about but was hurled insults such as “worthless scum”, “cretin” and “nerf herder”. The source of this physical and verbal assault was none other than the Supreme Leader Snoke. “You worthless space junk,” he hissed as he Force assaulted his apprentice once more. “You failed to bring me that Jakku girl. Not only that, but you got nearly blow up and out smarted by some NON-JEDI Starfighter GIRL!”

 

“Master…” Kylo tried to form words but Snoke used the Force to levitate the young Dark Jedi up. “Cretin, you are unworthy to be the leader of the Knights of Ren, no, you are unworthy to be called a Knight.” Snoke raised his hand, ready to fire a Dark Side-powered Force Lightning Strike.

 

**Medical Centre**

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser**

 

Jessika suddenly jolted up. “Oh, wait where’s Rey? Rey, she was in some kinda coma when I found her. Re..”

 

“She’s still out but stable,” Doctor Kalonia said entering the room. “How are you feeling Jess?”

 

“I’m much better. Where’s Rey, can I see her, can I see her,” Jess exclaimed loudly and started to get up from her bed when the Doctor waved her hand.

 

“Jess, you’re still recovering. No, no, you can see Rey but after I check on you.”

 

“Better do as the Doc says. Nice to have back, Testor.”

 

  **Snoke’s Hideout**

 

“Master…I…can...redeem myself,” Kylo croaked as he tried to counter Snoke’s lightning strike.

 

“Really? What do you junk have to say?”

 

“There’s…the special troops…I have the item in production. As for that girl, I will…” for the first time in the hour, Snoke ended the punishment and listened carefully.

 

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

Hours later

 

Jessika Pava was finally out of Kolonia’s lair and back changed back to normal clothes. Everything seemed the same, well, her clothes were there, her meagre accessories and jewellery were there, her private finances weren’t missing. She found herself wondering down the cruiser’s main corridor with many calls of “welcome back, glade you’re safe” and lots of pats on her back.

 

“Hey Jessika,” she looked up to see Yolo Ziff. “Hey, it’s…”

 

“Hi Yolo,” Jess shook his hand.

 

“Oh yeah. It’s nice to have you back around. Say, the others are in this room..” Jess found herself in a larger squadron room and almost every Starfighter pilot was she knew was there.

 

‘Jess,” the deep voice of L'ulo called and she embraced her former Black Squadron mate. “Really good to see you back. They didn’t hurt you bad did they?”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, L'ulo,” she replied.

 

“Jess, thank the Force!”, Zari Bangel, a Y-Wing pilot exclaimed. “So good to see you again! It been so empty while you were captured. Now at least I don’t have to put up with Karé’s talk…”

 

“Hey! My stories are interesting. Rey, great to have to back safe,” Karé Kun, Stiletto Squadron’s young leader said. “Heard you also brought some big-shot Stormtrooper…”

 

“Oh yeah, that Phasma lady,” Jess suddenly remembered the whole series of events. “Where is she anyway?”

 

“Still with Major Brance,” Iolo Arana, now a A-Wing pilot answered. “That was an amazing break out you made Pava.”

 

One by one, other pilots like Joph Seastriker, Niv Lek, Nien Nunb, Greer Sonnel, and Teffer all welcomed her back. Theo Meltsa was on patrol while Jess learned the sadden new that Yolo Ziff was killed in the Starfighter battle meant to rescue here. “And Snap? Any news of him?”

 

“No news Jess,” Nien Numb replied in his mother tongue. “We’re sorry to…

 

“Attention on deck!” Someone called and they all snapped to. “Lieutenant Commander Jessika Pava, front, centre!” Jess raised her eyebrows as she did so. “For heroism in the face of countless adversaries, we award you the Valour medal Second Class,” Poe read out, pinning a medal to her left chest. Then unceremoniously, he gave her hug. “Well done  Testor!”

 

“All I did was dodge blaster fire, boss,” Jess remarked blushing.

 

“Whatever, ok, continue your party people!” Poe called.

 

“Jess, hungry? I betcha, they probably really drained you there. Come on, chow’s fresh,” Karé dragged her to the galley.

 

**Hours later…**

 

Technically there was no evening or day in the cruiser, but the sudden silence indicated it. The good doctor ordered her to turn in early, but Jess didn’t feel it was right to hit her bed yet. Something else was still missing. It could be Rey still in a coma, it could be Snap’s long-term absence, or it could just be your brain, Pava, she scolded herself. Jess was walking around aimless when she found herself in the senior officer’s quarters. Hey wait a minute, isn’t this door to my left…

 

“Jessika Pava, what the Force are you here?” As if on cue, Poe stuck his head out of door.

 

“Err…”

 

“Get in, unless you what to be marked down for unauthorised presence here.” Silly rule, Jess thought, but quickly snuck in. Despite the larger size room for senior officers, Poe’s quarters was only filled with the basics and the only picture she saw was a younger him with his parents on Yavin 4.

 

“Jess, Doc told you to get an early rest.”

 

“And clearly I’m not. Do you want to make that an order sir?”

 

“Oh stop in Pava, you know better.” Then, he again unceremoniously hugged her, giving her two deep kisses on her cheek. “Oh Force, I thought you were a goner.”

 

“It takes more than any Imperial garrison or fleet to make me a ‘goner’, Poe,” she gave him two pecks on his nose back.

 

“What did they do Jess? Did that scum Kylo touch you? Did he…”

 

“Poe, it wasn’t anything I was trained for. And if you are too scared to mentioned the ‘s’ word, no he didn’t do anything.”

 

“He’s still a kriffing asshole,” Poe replied, remembering his own torture under that spoilt brat Dark Jedi and how Finn suffered.

 

“Yeah, permission to sit?”

 

“I said sod the formalities here Jess. Wanna drink? Commander’s privilege,” Poe pointed to a small cabinet of alcohol.

 

She shook her head. “Wanna watch a holo? I’ve got ‘Spacey, the giant space slug’, ‘To Kessel and back’ and ‘Mon Calamari’s dreamin’”

 

“Ha, nah.”

 

“Then what’s troubling you?”

 

“I dunno Poe. Rey, Snap, or maybe…” Jess eyes blinked rapidly. “This whole escape...”

 

“Don’t get you.”

 

“I mean, one moment I was strapped to that horrible torture rack. Next, I think I killed or nearly killed a Stormtrooper. Then, I became like an invincible girl and go through a maze. Next thing I knew, I saw Ren fighting with Rey and…” Jessika snapped back. “I’m not making sense am I?”

 

“Come on, I’m taking you back to your room,” Poe said. “You need rest.”

 

“I need…” Jessika Pava blurted out. “You.”

 

TBC

    

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual activity.

_Thank you for the comment on archiveofyourown_

_Yes, belated condolences to the Fisher and Reynolds families and friends. As for Leia, well, she is alive in this chapter._

 

**Poe Dameron’s quarters**

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

 

Jessika Pava stirred and found her hands resting something hard. Not, it was firm and it was moving up and down. Alie..no, human. A body. No wait, there was something else pressing hard against her thigh. Jess blinked and found herself pressed against a sleeping Poe Dameron, dressed in only a singlet and his boxer shorts. The latter had a bulge and a sticky wet spot. “Oh Force,” Jess exclaimed. “Poe, Poe! Commander!”

 

“Huh, Huh, huh,” the young Commander exclaim then awoke. “Who…what the  Sith, oh my!” Poe realised his state. “I..I…”

 

“Well, looks like ‘little Poe’ had some activity across the night,” Jess giggled, pointing to the wet spot.

 

“What the Sith,” Poe swore then turned slight red with embarrassment. Then he looked at his junior and cried, “no, no, sorry, I didn’t…I mean to…”

 

“You didn’t mean to take off my slacks and undo my bra?” Jess finished his statement.

 

“I…sorry, I really can’t remember what I did. I mean, I caught you falling asleep, but I also suddenly felt sleepy and I just remembered kicking off my slippers…”

 

“I get it. I forgive you,” Jess cut him off with a deep kiss on his lips.

 

“Jess!” Poe cried and edged away. “This is serious. We both could get into trouble…” his words again as Jess cuddled and kissed him again.

 

“Jess…what the..”

 

“Poe, I want you. Literally. I’ve been through Sith hell and back. And now, I need you to really renew me. Besides, as you said, you didn’t remember taking off my clothes?!”

 

“I…didn’t…wait, are your underwear with X-Wings?”

 

“Can you say the word ‘panties’?! Jessika sighed but to Poe’s shock, she lowered that skimpy underwear. “Poe,” she purred and pulled him closer. “Commander Poe Dameron, make love to me, now.”

 

**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Around the same time**

 

While it was standard practice for at least a platoon of Stormtroopers to form a guard of honour whenever a senior Imperial or First Order official arrived, it was much different when Kylo Ren appeared. He demanded a full battalion for his arrival, plus senior staff. “Welcome back Jedi Ren,” General Armitage Hux greeted, trying to disguise his jealousy of this ‘counterpart’ of his. “I hope you’re…”

 

“End the pleasantries Hux,” Kylo growled not bothering to greet the other senior staff. “Are the troops ready?”

 

“Ready?! They are willing to die for the First Order.”

 

“And they are shall. Set course for…” Kylo pulled the young general out of earshot and Hux shook his head. “We’ve got a better target than that. Seriously, you’ve had your chance with your personal…” Hux was cut off with the masked dark Jedi lifting his finger.

 

“Do as I say cretin. Don’t doubt the ways of the Force,” Kylo snarled simultaneously released the Force choke and threw the senior office against the wall. If I had to go through such pain, others will…

 

  **Poe Dameron’s quarters**

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

Short time later

 

“Oh boy, that was superb,” Jess exclaim again and again as the loving session ended.

 

“Jess…” Poe started with a still unsure look. He looked down at still quite erect private part and tried to move away only to get another load of kisses on his lips.

 

“Jess, Jess!” Poe protested. “Come on, we’ve done it already, this could…” The young Starfighter pilot slapped her hand over his lips.

 

“Poe, unless you want the whole ship to know what we did, you should tone down. But seriously, not terrible happened. I’m on long term birth control, nothing will happen, and its just something natural we humans, even aliens, do.”

 

“But…”

 

“But this signifies we are a couple,” Jess argued again. “Hey look, almost time for breakfast. You better wash up fast as you know chow ends fast.” Still unsure of what he and Jessika just did, Poe shifted, still naked, to the refresher. Muc later, Jess was the first one out, naturally ensuring the coast was clear before she left. “Hey Jess, hope you had a great rest,” Karé  greeted her. “Tried knock on your door but I guess you were fast aslee…”

 

“Lieutenant Commander Pava to the medical bay please, Lieutenant Commander Pava to the medical bay please,” the voice of C-3PO called.

 

“Oh my Sith,” Jess exclaimed. What now? She thought. Had Doc Kalonia suspected that she and  Poe had intercourse? Did the Doc want to give her pregnancy test? Why would she call me? Jess’ queries were further not answered when she saw General Organa standing next to the doctor. “General, morning, uh…”

 

“It’s Rey,” the veteran warrior and stateswoman quickly said. “Rey?!” Jess exclaimed then finally recalled the fully action of the last couple of days. “Rey, oh gosh, how’s her leg? Has she woken up yet? I remember…”

 

“Her severed leg has been taken care off; I gave her a prosthetic one. Rey is semi-conscious, her eyes are moving and she’s breathing normally.” Major (Doctor) Kalonia replied. calmly.”“The, how should I say, unusual part it that despite all medical options, she’s not been able to move an inch or take nutrients normally. We called you here because every now and then she mentions some phrases that we can’t decipher but one of the words is your name.”

 

“Oh Force!” Jess exclaimed and the two senior officers guided her in. Rey laid motionless on the bed with various intravenous drips inserted into her veins and other wires attached to the sides of her head and her upper torso.

 

“I know it’s a long shot but we think you can try something,” Leia suggested, her face showing signs of stress. Jess nodded and knelt by the young Jedi’s beside. Rey’s eye’s were widen open but didn’t move.

 

“Rey? Rey, it’s me Jessika,” Jessika started, touching her arm.

 

“Rey, Rey, honey, remember me? We went shopping together. You save me from being kidnapped.” Rey opened her mouth, causing Jess to exclaim, but that movement was only temporary.

 

“Rey, you helped us in a space battle. You were the ace even being in an X-wing for a first time. Rey, come on you can come back to me. Save me again. Save me…” Jess closed her eyes and repeated her last again and again. Suddenly, Rey’s mouth open again.

 

“Rey! Yes come on say something, squeeze my hand!” Rey’s eyes still were wide open with no movement. “Rey…take that thing off,” Jess pointed to the oxygen  tube around here nose and mouth.

 

“But she needs…” The Doctor protested.

 

“Take it off!” Jess screamed and Kalonia, a veteran doctor, gave in. “Rey, show me some sign, save me, save me…”

 

“Je..bro..Jess..ika,” Rey suddenly blurted a full word and Jess yelped. The young Jedi’s head suddenly turned, coughed and continued. “Jessika…is that you?”

 

“Rey, oh Rey,” Jess sobbed and hugged the now conscious Jedi.

 

To Be Continued.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

“I can’t believe it,” Doctor Kalonia remarked, “I know almost every medical condition across the galaxy, and your coma is definitely the most serious but your recovery is not just marvellous, it is downright incredible.”

 

“Uh, thanks, Doc,” Rey said, buttoning up the rest of her tunic. “I guess all thanks to Jess first.”

 

“All I did was call your name,” Jess replied, still quite shocked by the series of unexplainable events.

 

“You were…are wonderful babe,” Rey hugged her and gave her light kisses both cheeks.

 

“I..” before Jessika could form another sentence the chirpy voice of C-3PO came again. “Lieutenant Commander Pava to the Intelligence Conference Room please,  Lieutenant Commander Pava to the Intelligence Conference Room please.”

 

“Oh Poodoo!” She swore. What the hell do they want now? “Hey Rey, I’ll be back.”

 

“Catch you later Jess,” and with a wave, the young Starfighter pilot head off until she bumped into the golden protocol droid. “Threepio, what the heck do they want?”

 

The droid held up his hands as it has surrendered. “I’m just a messenger Lieutenant Commander Pava, and just do what say. Oh now I wish I was back….”

 

“Threepio…Threepio! I’m not blaming you.” The golden droid snapped out of his reverie and nodded.

 

“And Threepio, next time just call me Jessika.” But before the droid could argue any further, Jess was in the intelligence room and saw a neatly groomed Major Brance sitting at a silvery table.

 

“Ah, come Lieutenant Commander Pava,” the intelligence officer started with a serious tone. “We need to have a full account on your…time in captivity.”

 

“Oh uh Major, I thought I already submitted a form after I checked out the medical bay,” Jess countered.

 

“That hardly mentioned anything,” Brance replied, waving the mentioned form. “What transpired requires a full review and report.”

 

“But, Rey…”

 

“Need I remind you, you are a commissioned officer of the Resistance and you must follow procedures. Now…” Sighing inwardly, Jess sat down and started off from the time she was shot down over Dagaraan, stunned and captured. “I remember pointing my personal blaster at that horde of Stormtroopers then I was zapped.”

 

“How did you exactly were you shot down?”

 

“Uh, just the lucky laser shot.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Are you questioning my flying? Have you ever flown or even flown in combat?”

 

“I’ll watch my tone if I were you,” Brance changed his voice. “Now, what next?”

 

Jess told him about the initial interrogation by Kylo Ren and how she defied him even under torture. “Wait, you really said nothing? Even with that Force-led interrogation?”

 

“Yes Major. As you said, I’m an officer of the Resistance and I followed the code: Never revealed anything.”

 

“Go on.”

 

Jess told him how she was left to suffer through the electro-shock torture and how she screamed and heard Rey’s response in her head. Brance seemed to either ignore or not note down that part. “I was howling and howling until that guard came in.”

 

Brance leaned forward as Jess blushed when she told him how the guard made sexual advanced towards her and how part of her bindings got loose and then how she over-powered him. “You actually did that?!”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it myself. But the alternative was to lie there and possibly get…screwed by some Stormtrooper dude, uh, excuse me.”

 

“It’s against Resistance la…never mind. You then managed to escape easily.”

 

“Easily is definitely not the word I would use.” Jess wanted to tell him how smelly the Stormtrooper gear was, but skipped that part and told him how she dodged the rest of the Stormtroopers until she found that room of weird scientific stuff. “I can’t remember the full scene, but those inside the looked pretty human.”

 

“Human,” Brance repeated. “What else?”

 

“Well, before I could look closer, the chasing Stormtroopers were right at the door, so,” Jess described how she used the cliché tactic of hiding by the side then blasting away, she dodged laser fire until she fell down a shaft and continued to move.

 

“You had lotsa of energy for one who was electro-shocked.”

 

“Hey Major, I was being chased by hundreds or thousands of First Order troops. What, you expected me to lie still? But inwardly, Jess herself was surprised by the amount of strength she had during the escape. Jess continued her story and reached the climatic part. “Just seconds after the explosion happened, I stood there are saw Rey.”

 

“How did that actually happen?” Brance kept an emotionless face.

 

 

“Beats me. Anyway, yeah, surprise, I found Rey but boy, her leg was sliced off and I guess from her constant muttering she was in some trance…” Jess continued her story until she reached the part where Phasma appeared and Brance’s eyes blinked. “I really thought I was a goner then.” Rey recollected how Phasma suddenly turned and assisted them.

 

“And you just accepted her just like that?”

 

“Hey Major, what would you have done? Here I was, trapped in a Super Star Destroyer with my injured friend by my side. I didn’t immediately trust her but still,” Jess finished up by telling how Phasma really turned coat and help her escape using Kylo’s personal shuttle.

 

“Amazing. First you escape out of probably the galaxy’s worst torture chamber, then you rescue your friend who actually came to rescue you. Then you meet a high-ranking Stormtrooper who helps you and defects, and finally you snatch Kylo Ren’s shuttle.”

 

“I guess I deserve some reward, right?” Jess joked. “Is that all Major? Can I go now?”

 

Before the intelligence officer could reply, the klaxon sounded and his communication device on Brance’s belt beeped. “Yeah, Brance, I’ll be there.” He exited rapidly and will curiosity filling her, Jess chased after him. In the main conference room, she found the senior staff crowding around two figures, one lying on a seat. “Rey!” Jeess cried, seeing her friend in a dazed state. “Are you alright? Hey where’s Doc?”

 

“I’m..ok…just had a vis…I think the General better explain,” the young Jedi said.

 

“Commander, uh can I call you Jessika?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jess replied coming to attention but the elderly solider waved her hand. “I think you better sit down first.”

 

“Why what’s happened?”

 

“Jessika, I bring terrible news, your home planet Dandoran has been devastated. All of it…gone.”  

 

To be continued.   

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the non-existent reviews_

 

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

 

Before anyone could say anything, Jessika bolted from the room. “Jess,” Rey called but the black haired starfighter pilot had disappeared. “Jess!” Rey exclaimed with a more anxious tone, and tried to give chase. ‘Tried’ was the word sine she barely could walk normally with her new bio-mechanical leg. Nevertheless, the young Jedi half limped and half sled, managing to catch up with Jess. The latter was suiting up into her flightsuit rapidly and about to scramble into a T-70 X-Wing.

 

“Jess, what do you think you’re doing?” Rey called, feeling a slight pain on her real leg.

 

“Going home and gonna destroy those First Order pukes!” Jesska yelled as she flicked some switches.

 

“Jess, you know it’s a trap! The First Order is luring you into trap!”

 

“I kriffing know what it is! They killed my family, my hometown, my planet!”

 

“Jess!” Rey cried again, feeling more pain as she hauled climbed up the attached ladder. “You’re not thinking straight! They are pulling at your feelings!”

 

“I know my own feelings!!! I’m going to frag them!” Jess used a term often used by her first boyfriend Snap. She started up the X-Wing’s engines but only heard a whining sound then a splutter and silence.

 

“Jess!! Look at me!!” Rey finally reached the cockpit and pulled Jess’ uniform. “Jess, they are urging you to do this to capture you again! You can’t go there alone! I know you’re really angry with the attack but revenge for revenge sake won’t make it better!”

 

“Bug off Jedi…ow!!!” Jess was lifted up by the Force and brought back down on the cruiser’s shiny ground. “Stop that! Let me go you Jedi scum!”

 

“Jessika Pava! Please I beg you! This isn’t going to make anything better! Use your brain!”

 

“Get lost you kriffing useless Jedi! Without me you be sliced into pieces!” The two ladies engaged in a physical catfight, but when Jess let her guard down, Rey used an aggressive Force push and slammed Jessika into the wall. As the starfighter pilot dropped unconscious Rey too fell into darknesss…

 

**Super Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Space above the planet Dandoran**

**Just a while later**

 

Kylo Ren survived the burning planet from the armoured Transparisteel. Oooh yes, he thought, one mighty military action for the First Order.

 

“Master Ren, all troops have returned safely to their ships,” Kylo didn’t turn as he heard the voice of Commander Malarus behind him. “Casualties, zero percent. We estimate from an early count that 99% of the cities was destroyed, similar percentage to the farmlands, the water extensively polluted…”

 

“Yes, yes, Commander,” Kylo waved his hand, not wishing for an after action review. “You’ve done well Commander. Now monitor the channels and send out scouts. That Pava girl should be coming in shortly.”

 

“Yes, my Lord,” the female commander said, clicking her heels to attention then moving off. Ah, yes, I picked the traitor Phasma’s replacement well. ‘Master’ and ‘My Lord’ weren’t Kylo’s official titles, but this other female officer was too dumb—in Kylo’s views—to know that. Those titles were Darth Vader’s titles anyway. Ah, he thought, my idol…

 

“Excuse me, uh Mister,” Kylo spun around and saw a junior officer. “What did you say?!”

 

“I’m…I’m sorry, sir, Leader Snoke requests a private communication with you,” the First Order officer trembled as he replied.

 

“Set it up at once. And if you call ‘Mister’ again, you be sent to the spice mines of Kessel!” he yelled. Minutes later, Kylo was bowing one knee down on a platform, with the holographic image of Snoke towering over him.

 

“I see you used military resources fruitlessly,” Snoke snapped, without any greeting.

 

“Master, I was trying to…”

 

“I know what you didn’t do. That starfighter pilot girl won’t fall for your simplistic actions. I want that scavenger, not you pillaging aimlessly. Or perhaps I will find another apprentice.”

 

“Master…I will meet your command, I…” but Snoke had already terminated his transmission. Swearing, the failed Jedi knight retreated to his personal quarters, unlocked a safe and pulled out the burnt mask of the last Dark Lord of the Sith. “Lord, Vader, help me. Transfer your wisdom to me, show me how I can achieve goals that you did…”

 

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

**Medical Facility**

 

Jessika Pava smelt a sharp unwelcoming odour and immediately stirred. “Wha…what,” she started, then felt a dampness across her forehead and cheeks. She managed to open her eyes and immediately saw Doctor Kalonia. “Hi,” she greeted.

 

“Welcome back up, Jess,” the Doctor said and passed her a drink. “That was a nasty assault. I guess with have a champion assaulter here eh?”

 

“I’m so sorry Jess,” Rey appeared, moving over slowly to the beside. “I shouldn’t have used my powers on you. I…”

 

“If you didn’t, I would have gone off on some wild bantha chase and probably be captured or chopped. Thanks, friend.” Jess patted Rey. “Oh, uh General,” Jess sat up as Lei Organa entered.

 

“Hi, Jessika, I’m so sorry for this terrible loss,” Leia said sitting down. “We can only gather what we hear from intel sources, but I ordered scouts to Dandoran as soon as it is safe to.”

 

“Go on ma’am,” Jessika encouraged her but winced as she heard Leia’s summary of the destruction. “You get the Resistance’s survivor’s package and have the next few days as leave.”

 

“Thank you ma’am, but I rather…”

 

“That’s an order Lieutenant Commander, or I’ll get you confided to this bed,” Leia’s tone was serious. “Besides, I think you do need some rest after that altercation,” Leia winked at Rey then suddenly fell down.

 

“General are you alright?” Doctor Kalonia exclaimed as she and Rey helped the elderly warrior-statesman to her feet.

 

“I’m…ok,” Leia replied then sauntered off.

 

“Wonder what that was about,” Rey commented and Jess nodded.

 

“Well, you can continue to wonder here,” the doctor replied. “Rey, I want you to practice your movements with you leg. Jess, take a rest here; you been through quite a bit. And you two, try not to bang yourselves up again.” The doctor drew the nearby curtain and parted.

 

“She’s right,” Rey remarked.

 

“Rey, can I ask you something? Did you hear my voice in your head?”

 

To Be Continued  

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the non-existent reviews._

_I’ve never read the books or comics featuring Jessika Pava so all about her family and background here is of my own creation._

 

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

**Medical Facility**

“Did you hear my voice in your head?” Jess asked again, sitting up.

 

“Uh, yah, I did,” Rey, remarked quietly. “I…”

 

“It’s not usual for a non-Force to communicate with a Force being right?”

 

“I…”

 

“It’s really weird, isn’t it?”

 

Rey inched closer to her friend and clear her throat. “I really don’t know Jess. I didn’t think much about it initially while I was for you; just thought it was nothing out of the ordinary. Jedi have uh heard voices from non-Jedi before.”

 

“You mean when Kenobi, Master Kenobi heard the cries when Alderaan was destroyed.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“I took a history module at the Starfighter academy. Master Kenobi ‘felt a great a disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.’”

 

“Top marks Jess,” Rey remarked, “no seriously,” she turned to the topic at hand, “I’m also now questioning this. Can I try something?” Rey closed her eyes and sent a message via the Force: ‘Jess, can you hear me?’

 

“Er, did you just say ‘hear me?’”

 

“Blaster bolts! Let me try again,” Rey sent the Force message again.

 

“You…oh dwang! I could hear you say ‘Jess, can you hear me’!!! Oh kriff, am...am I a Force being?!”

 

“I…don’t know. Did your parents show any uh unique abilities?”

 

“My parents ran odd jobs on Dandoran; Dad was a starship repairer than ran a business at the local spaceport. Mum just helped him on and off. Now with this attack….” She trailed off.

 

“Deepest condolences again Jess. Look, we’ll worry about this later.”

 

“No, no, it’s ok. I mean, can a non-Jedi hear the thoughts or message of a Jedi?”

 

“I don’t really know. General, Princess Leia could hear Master Luke’s cry from the bottom of Cloud City.”

 

“But the Princess was a Jedi then, just wasn’t well trained. Any non-Jedi able to hear?”

 

“Urm, Master Luke didn’t exactly tell me the whole galactic history. I…why don’t you try to send me something via your thoughts?”

 

“Like how…ok,” Jessika paused for half a second. “Did you get that?”

 

“No, try again…. wait, you sent … ‘…how are you?!’’   

 

“Oh Caraya's soul! I…have Force powers???”

 

**The Finalizer**

**At the same time**

 

“Alright, dismissed,” Kylo Ren growled and the group of shadowy figures departed. A couple of minutes later, the bright glow of the various starships filled parts of the star-studded transparisteel before they disappeared into lightspeed.

 

“You sure it will work?” General Armitage Hux suddenly stepped up next to the Jedi who was surrounded by the light and dark side.

 

“It will work!” The anger came again.

 

“We have the best commandos in the whole First Order Navy and Army…”

 

“That why I’m using them,” Kylo growled. “I assume you are ready with the main operation?”

 

“Troops and ships are always ready. The political mission...” Hux stopped as other First Order officers and stormtroopers walked by, “will soon bring this petty Resistance to its knees and our forces will crush it to asteroid smithereens!”

 

    

**Main Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser Audacious**

**Medical Facility**

 

“No, no, try again, thinking deeper,” Rey instructed, now sitting up on the bed. Jessica was next to her, eyes closed right arm stretched out aiming towards the pillow. She kept this position for a few minutes then her arm shivered and dropped. Eyes open she asked, “So did the pillow move?”

 

Rey reluctantly said no. “Try again.”

 

Jess tried again five more times before giving in. “I can imagine the shape of the pillow but just can’t get any power to move it.”

 

“You aren’t supposed to ‘imagine’ it; you are supposed to see it. Try again?”

 

 “Is this how Commander Skywalker taught you?”

 

 “Master Skywalker,” Rey corrected her friend. “And I was given rocks, logs, some many different kinds of animals to lift.”

 

“And you’re convincing me that they are heavier,” grumbled Jess.

 

“Weight is nothing when using the Force,” Rey lectured her. “Let’s try…”

 

“And how are my two patients doing?” Major (Doctor) Kalonia wandered in. Jess quickly scrambled away from Rey’s bed while the young Jedi Knight tried to reassume her original position.

 

“Rey, I told you to rest; you new leg needs time to adjust to your body. And Jessika, you need rest as well. I rather you have it in your quarters before I find a reason to….”

 

“FOR THE RESPONSE FORCE, FORCE THE RESPONSE FORCE, ALERT ONE, SECTOR DF-12,” The announcement thundered. Immediately, Jess shot up and raced out of the room.

 

“Jessika! Jesssika Pava! You’re not cleared for flight duty yet!” Kalonia protested by the starlight pilot had disappeared from sight. Moments later, she was in the operations room and ran up to the duty officer.

 

“What’s…” She began.

 

“At least four unidentified ships are in the sector,” the officer breathed. “Somehow, they managed to pass through the first three lines of starfighter defence. We’ve sent the alert fighters there.”

 

“I’m going out!” Jessika cried.

 

“But…but Commander Dameron and Lieutenant Kun are already up!” He responded. Jessika only caught the ‘Dameron’ part and raced even faster to the pilot’s changing room. Suddenly, just as she reached the room, the ship was rocked with a series of explosions, throwing Jess back and forth against the panels. When she recovered, she heard further loud noises, but these were the screeches of T-70 X-Wing fighters screeching to a halt.

 

“Poe!” Jess cried, seeing her lover and wing commander’s X-Wing, slightly blacked from laser cannon fire. Moments later, another more damaged X-Wing entered the hangar bay below and tired Kare stepped out.

 

“Jess! Get back! They’re coming thr…”A third starship sped through the hangar bay just moments before the outer shields closed. Immediately, dark figures swarmed out of craft—stormtroopers, albeit in shiny black armour instead of the recognisable white.

 

The troopers immediately sprayed laser fire all around the hangar bay, killing the support staff and destroying surrounding equipment, especially knocking out the security cameras. They advanced menacing up the steps, with other heading to the nearby turbolift Suddenly, a trip of them were struck by laser fire, this coming from Poe’s X-Wing’s underslung blaster canon.

 

“Yeah Poe!” Jess clapped, only to receive laser fire inches from her face and then different laser fire from the opposite direction. The Resistance Response Force troopers launched their counter-attack but the Stormtroopers responded with deadly accuracy. Just as Jess shifted further into an alcove, a Resistance Trooper head exploded right in front of her, part of the body splattering over her clothing.

 

“Yeow, yikes!” Jess cried, not just from the scattered body parts but from even more laser fire. More Resistance troopers dropped down like Mynocks falling from the heights as the troopers advanced. Grabbing a fallen blaster, Jess joined in the battle, blasting away when suddenly a trooper appeared, with Poe in his arms.

 

“Drop it Resistance scum, or he dies.” Shivering from the threat, Jess slowly lowered the blaster then raised her other hand and the stormtrooper was mysteriously pushed to the side. Blaster back in hand, she blasted a hole, eliminating him.

 

“Poe!” They both ran to each other hugging tightly. Suddenly, more blaster fire occurred then the speaker blared, “Enemies eliminated, troops to check all fallen troops. Medical team, disaster team to hangar bay.”

 

To Be Continued

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the non-existent reviews._

_Author’s note: This series is based on The Force Awakens and generally most of Star Wars Canon except the average or even horrible Prequel Trilogy. With the Last Jedi out in cinemas, no, the events here and in subsequent chapters and later linked stories, will not be related to Episode VIII. But do check out my ‘The Last Jedi’ rewrite._

_I do not follow the Star Wars Canon military rank system which I feel is incorrect._

**Onboard the Resistance cruiser Audacious**

 

Poe inched slowly pass the phalanx of Resistance guards and finally made it to the inner command centre. “Hey guys, it’s me,” he greeted the inner security personnel. “Buzz me through.” Although the guards knew Poe by hard, they still examined his ID card carefully and scanned his fingerprints before he entered.

 

Even then, it took him a while to navigate past the various technicians, droids and senior staff before he reached the person he wished to meet. “General,” he began but Leia Organa, former Princess of Alderaan, former Rebel Alliance leader and now fast-promoted General of the Resistance did not respond immediately. After more than five minutes, she finally turned around.

 

“Jedi relaxation,” she mumbled and then motioned for Poe to report.

 

“We’re double checking for any more damages and the casualties are all under stable conditions. All enemies killed also accounted for.”

 

“How the hell did they find us and manage to penetrate our starfighter shield!” Admiral Statura whined.

 

“We’re reconfiguring our starfighter escort and Rear Admiral Guich are plotting random hyperspace jumps,” Admiral Ackbar added. “Commander, what exactly happened out there?”

 

“These armed shuttles somehow couldn’t be targeted using the T-70’s computer so we had to target manually. I got two, Lieutenant Kun got another but the rest go through. They could even past through the hangar shields and the people or whatever they were inside were really powerful attackers. In fact, they could be the same described as what Lieutenant Commander Pava and Rey encountered during their escape.” The senior staff raised their eyebrows and Poe quickly explain what he knew about the mysterious humanoids the girls encountered. As he did so he wondered why they weren’t brief about them by Major Brance.

 

“That later. Commander, write this whole incident up. We’ve got to keep randomly jump through various unknown hyperspace routes and really defend the fleet,” Statura grumbled, turning his back.

 

“No, Poe, I want you to…” Leia was orders were interrupted with the being of a phone. An aide answered and then held it up to her, “Ma’am, its’ Senator Varlorous. He wants an update on recent Resistance operations.” Varlorous was the Bothan Senator who chaired the oversight committee for the Resistance.

 

“Clear the room,” Leia order. “Most senior staff stay. The rest of you go help out with the casualties and damage.”

**Medical Bay**

“Did I not scream at you you’re not fit for duty yet,” Major Kalonia said with an angry tone as she finished wrapping up bandages on Jessika’s arms. The rest of the medical team, droids and staff were busy with the injured Resistance staff.

“And you Miss Jedi, I told you your bio-mechanical leg isn’t fused with your body yet.”

 

“Sorry, Doctor,” both girls chimed like young students facing detention.

 

“No actually sorry to you two, it’s just all the stress. You,” she nodded to Jessika, “can go rest in your quarters. Rey, you can follow suit around half-hour later.” Personally, Doctor Kalonia actually wanted to free the bed space.

 

“Ok, at least we’re cleared,” Rey exclaimed as she half-walked, half-dragged her foot down the large cruiser’s hallways. The smell for recent laser fire-burned walls was extremely distinct at the next turn. “Uh, wait, where’s my quarters?”

 

“Here, you can come into mine,” Jessika suggested, entering a code. Her room was rather small—there wasn’t time to find her a place for middle-grade officers—but it has a spare bunk and enough basic necessities inside. “There’s the refresher. I say you go first; You probably haven’t had a decent shower from either Jakku, that Ach-to place or that Star Destroyer.”

 

**Super Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

“So that was your big idea? Sending those special troops in? They didn’t do much damage,” The young general, Armitage Hux exclaimed after reading the reports.

 

“They scared those Resistance punks. Soon their leadership will be in tatters and they will be so weaken we can finally crush them with a single blow.”

 

“Oh really Kylo, so easy as that?” His mocking tone could be heard across whole command centre. The next thing he felt was his vocal chords shrink then close up and his neck held up in an extremely tight grip. He was elevated several feet above the ground then thrown against a nearby panel, causing several systems to shut down.

 

“Cretin, never mock a supreme Dark Jedi again.”

 

**Resistance cruiser Audacious**

“Aw you look like a princess,” Jess exclaimed. Rey, with her hand tied in braids, was dressed in one of Jess old dresses which she picked up from Coruscant before it was occupied by pro-First Order forces. “Sorry I’m not your bra size, but otherwise, you look perfect.”

 

“Thanks, Jess, I owe you one. Never actually care for bras; just wore a bandeau or wrap some tight cloths,” she pointed at her upper chest.

 

“Aw, I thought our shopping the last time gave you a fresh idea what a girl needs.”

 

“Been caught too much up with Jedi work. Seriously, I, no we need to get back to Master Luke. He’s the only one who can explain all this.”

 

“Ooh, I love to! Commander Skywalker is my crus…well my hero. I’ve been dying to meet him in person…” Jess was cut off as the door alarm beep several times.

 

“What, can’t girls just have some rest?” Jess opened the door to find C-3PO. “What now, Threepio?”

 

“Mistress General Organa wishes to talk to you and where is…oh yes, you Commander and Rey.”

 

“Uh, can’t it wait? We just had a battle and just out of…”

 

“She says its urgent.” The two surprised girls followed the long and faithful droid out but were even more surprised as the droid led them to another room. “This...is her private quarters!” Jess exclaimed.

 

“Go in. And no, I’m not instructed to join you.” Curiosity surrounding them, they knocked.

 

“Jess, Rey, please, have a seat.” Jessika found it even stranger than the Resistance leader used her first name and not ‘Lieutenant Commander Pava’.

 

“I’ve an unusual order…no request. You two, have to go in exile.”

 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resistance cruiser Audacious**

**Secure Conference Room**

 

“What?!” Both young Jedi and starfighter exclaimed.

 “Please, have a seat,” Leia gestured. The two of them just stood there. “Please, I’ll explain.”

 Without pulling up the 3-D screen or a data pad, she continued, “I know you two have been through a hell of a a lot, Jessika, with your capture and torture and the destruction of your home world and you, Rey, your battles with Ben, uh Kylo and the loss of your leg. But we’ve, no, you two have to face more threats. We’ve just received credible news that all both of you have an extremely large bounty placed on your heads.”

 “Bounty? Haven’t heard that for ages since my family escaped from pirates,” Jess remarked.

 Leia ignored her and continued. “We received word that a bounty has been placed on every Star System for both your heads, dead or alive, numbering in the millions. Bounties mean much to people but this one isn’t just about finding you. Just as they attacked your home planet Jess, we lost contact with dozens of our political and military allies and discovered they were all assassinated by First Order operatives.

 “Super Sith,” Rey remarked.

 Leia grimaced and continued. “They are targeting anyone, not just Resistance or former New Republic or former Rebellion members who have any knowledge about you two specifically and just you two. Anymore such attacks could eliminate any of our possible hiding spots and forcing our fleet out in the open.”

 “I don’t see why we two must move away,” Jessika argued. “Aren’t we protected by layers of defences and moving randomly?”

 “Explain then how those First Order intruders could so find us and penetrate this capital ship?” Leia argued. “We may have destroyed their superweapon, but they are squeezing us tight. And there’s a political tug-of-war that’s going to happen—I don’t want to bore you with the details—which could further fracture the Resistance—so I need, no, require you to…

 “Run away,” Jess interrupted with a bitter, disapproving tone.

 “I rather say it as ‘scatter’ Jess. We must reorganise and reform by moving apart…”

 “What you are suggesting is cowardice, General,” Jess interrupted again. “And I disagree. I’ll take it up with the other senior staff officers….” She turned around and was about to exit when Leia called her sharply. “Jessika, Lieutenant Commander Pava!” Jessika felt her body yanked backwards and she was dropped down on the chair.

 “Sorry I had to use the Force again, Jess,” Rey remarked. “The General has a point. But what do you exactly want us to do uh, ma’am?”

 “It’s Leia,” the elderly princess turned stateswoman and warrior smiled. She passed over a code key and what looked like a communication device. “There’s an unmarked, rather old but still in flyable condition transport which you should fly off to a secluded part of the galaxy. This device,” she held it up, “will be the means by which I will contact you; I know you’ll try Force connection Rey, but I’m still not yet an expert with that.”

 “On that, you expect me to forgo my training with Master Luke?” Rey asked.

 “I believe from your time back here and shall I say adventures, you are really strong in the Force. And you probably can here it from Luke now,” Leia waved her hands in the air. Rey, the time will appear another time, she heard the bearded Jedi Master’s voice call.

 “Uh, General, I still have flight duties,” Jessika said truthfully, still not on board with this idea.

 “Poe will sort that out. On that note, this ‘scattering’ is really discreet, only myself, your two, and Commander Dameron. Call it ‘trust no one else’ ok?” Leia added more details and finally wished the two of them good luck.

 “This sucks man,” Jess whined as they head out to pack their belongings. “It’s all your fault isn’t it?” She jabbed Rey’s arm.

 “Yeah well, either this of we’ll have to fight another incursion,” Rey added. “See at hangar bay 94 later ok?” As Jess head towards to her quarters, she instinctively veered towards the Starfighter briefing room. The General said not to talk to anyone else but Poe right? She thought. She didn’t say not to visually see her colleagues one last time. Peering through the plexiglass, she saw Poe briefing her starfighter colleagues. Surprisingly, she could even hear him speak although the crusier’s walls were designed to block out any sound.

 “….One last item. Lieutenant Commander Jessika Pava will be taking personal leave for a while. Lieutenant Tallisan Lintra will cover her flight and duties for….” Tallie?! That bitch who beat me in the Academy?! That ass of a pilot who nearly got herself killed if it wasn’t for me?! This hiding plan sucks man! It sucks, it sucks…

 “Aren’t you not suppose to be here?” Jess spun around and saw Poe, her Wing commanding officer and now boyfriend staring at her.

 “You…you picked Tallie to replace me?!” She cried incredulously.

 “Tallie’s a great stick and…”

 “She’s a shit of a pilot and….” Jess noticed the other starfighter pilots exiting and yanked Po into a side corridor, “and she’s just a freakin’ Lieutenant! She’s…”

 “She’s due to get her Lt Commander bars like you did and she the next ace. I know you two don’t get along but this is the best I can. Look, Jess,” he lowered his head to reach hers, “I know this isn’t ideal..”

 “It is a shit plan….” She interrupted.

 “Will you let me finish? It isn’t the easiest act for you to make, Jess but remember, I’ll always be with you in spirit. Don’t tell the General, but you can contact me using this device,” he produced an even smaller version of the beacon Leia gave them. “I have a corresponding device with….”

 “Beepmebeep!” BB-8 completed Poe’s sentence, bursting out of a corner. Instead of rolling up to their legs, the ball droid deployed special hooks that attached them to the sides of the wall, thus lifting it up and ‘hugging’ Jess.

 “Ow…oh BB…” she cried softly against the droid. As the droid lowered itself, she turned to Poe and said, “thanks for this, uh, sir,” she reverted to her officer status. “I guess, I’ll see you around and..”

 “Not before one last quick one,” Poe smiled, checking the corridor and dragging her to his quarters.

 A few hours later, Jess found Rey inside an oblong-shaped transport. “When she said, old transport, I didn’t expect this sort of relic. I mean, these controls probably date back to the Old Republic!” Jess exclaimed.

 “Old what?” Rey called, checking the load of nutrition, clothing and survival gear Leia also provided. “I say, this load is far better than anything I had back in Jakku or the lodging Master Luke provided…” Rey stopped in mid-sentence.

 “What? I didn’t catch you?” Jess called then walked back to the cargo area, finding Rey looking down at her Jedi suit. “Rey, what’s up?”

“I…” the young Jedi started. “I…don’t have my lightsaber! It’s gone!”

 

To be continued.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Darkness Rises"


End file.
